Zoanthropy
Zoanthropy The Tirivahni Racial Ability is based on their Iseapo, or Animal Gods. There are Five Tece Iseapo, or Greater Iseapo, and Twenty-Eight Tenye Iseapo, or Lesser Iseapo, for a total of 33 possible Animal forms. Depending on which Animal House one belongs to, by the time they hit puberty (although some extreme cases allow one to change earlier) they will begin to manifest the spirit animal form of their soul. Since this animal form is a spiritual manifestation and not a biological transformation, certain things like what clothing one is wearing at the time, the relative size of oneself compared with the size of the creature they become and differences in mammal to other classifications of animal are irrelevent. In fact, there are those special few who's souls are so powerful that their beast forms become unnaturally large. These few are called Founderline and all are recruited to serve as the Empress (or Emperor) of Tirivahn's personal guard. There are some schools of thought who think that one's Lifespark is determined first, prior to one's Animal House (in the cosmic scheme of things). Therefore, they claim, your Prime element will narrow down which elemental type of God your spirit will belong to. To further illustrate this, the following are illustrated by which element they pertain to. The Tece IseapoPrior to the death of the Twins Ariane and Arethan, Tece soulled Tirivahni were far more common. Nowadays, it is extremely rare to find a Tirivahni of one of the following five creatures. Generally, due to circumstance, fate and other misfortunes these Tirivahni never live to see thirty. Iaea - The Griffon - Sun Iea - The Unicorn - Light Itu - The Capricorn - Planet Unu - The Giant Sea Turtle - Water Fao - The Dragon - Moons The Tenye IseapoThe following are the standard types of Tirivahni found in the world. Bis - The Serpent - Planet Iso - The Tiger - Planet Apec - The Eagle - Sun Icao - The Lion - Sun Asadb - The Scorpion - Sun Icc - The Monkey - Moons Osce - The Crab - Moons Nam - The Cow - Moons Ida - The Rabbit - Light Oas - The Peacock - Light Ce - The Lamb - Light Wipo - The Spider - Dark Cern - The Stag - Dark Eknar - The Wolf - Dark Nea - The Panther - Dark Unor - The Ram - Planet Ibrd - The Rhinoceros - Fire Iom - The Gazelle - Fire Asean - The Horse - Earth Imf - The Mouse - Earth Ioc - The Bear - Earth Imo - The Dog - Earth Upu - The Fish - Water Iadb - The Shark - Water Pica - The Pig - Water Ebrd - The Rooster - Air Ilo - The Falcon - Air Iho - The Butterfly - Air The Racial Ability includes a number of unique skills that are based around the form of animal spirit that a particular Tirivahni posseses. Full Change - once a Tirivahni hits puberty - usually around the age of thirteen - though it can occur beforehand if there is sufficient trauma or inducement, a Tirivahni will first make the zoanthropic shift into their beast form. This transformation is a shift of the spirit, not the body, so it doesn't involve the same gruelling pain as experienced by Bodovians when inducing their evolution. In their animal form, their own colours remain - any fur/scales/feather will take on the colour of the Tirivahni's hair, any skin/leather/underbelly will retain the colour of the Tirivahni's skin and their eyecolour transfers over. This makes it so that Tirivahni in their animal forms still stand out from the naturally occuring animals of the same types. There's often a size discrepancy, based on the "size" or potency or strength of own's soul that directly translates into the size oft he animal you become. Naturally this is modified by the type of animal, but it is possible for a very weak-natured Tirivahni to be a Bear that is no larger than two feet at the shoulder, just as a Spider could conceivably become fifteen feet tall if the Tirivahni possessed great spirit. There is actually a term for this larger scale spirit, which is a quality that developes later. See Magnificent Spirit below. Planeswalker ~ This is an ability that a Tirivahni developes as they become more skilled in controlling their spirit. This ability is similar to the naturally occuring Shadow Walkers who are able to shift into the Shadow Realm in part temporarily to affect certain shifts in normalcy. In this case, the Tirivahni can do something similar but with different Elements based on which type of Element their patron Iseapo falls under. Depending on which Element one’s Iseapo is, the Tirivahni can use the corresponding Planeswalk. The Planeswalks are as follows: Fire = Flamewalk: The ability to move through sources of flame unsigned. If the source of fire is consuming an object like wood or a wall etc, the Tirivahni can shift through this object while it is wreathed in flame. Water = Waterwalk: The ability to walk atop water, or through it without challenge to breathing, including magical sources of water. Air = Airwalk: The ability to walk on thin air, ascending or descending as if stairs or a pathway existed. Earth = Earthwalk: The ability to shift oneself into the ground so long as one stands on a natural source (i.e. dirt, stone, mud, sand etc), and then reform themselves again in the same spot. Useful for hiding in wait, dodging a blow, disappearing from sight, etc. Light = Lightwalk: The ability to use patches of light to ‘jump’ from one patch of light to the next so long as the next is in plain view. Any object that is suffused in light can be walked upon with altered levels of gravity, such as up a wall, or slowing one’s fall in a shaft of light. Sources of light can be sunlight, firelight, moonbeams, magically created light etc. Dark = Darkwalk: As Lightwalk, only with patches of complete darkness, such as obscured alleyways, the ends of corridors, sealed rooms, solid shadows cast by harsh light etc. Darkwalk instead of allowing one to slow one’s fall in a shaft of light, enables one to shift through an object that is submerged in the dark, such as a door or wall. Sun = Sunwalk: Sunwalk can only be used in daylight hours, but enables the Tirivahni to Teleport to any location – even one out of sight – so long as the ending location is also experiencing daylight hours. This teleport happens instantly, and rather than the phasing qualities of Lightwalk, Sunwalk removes you entirely from one location and moves you to the next. Moons = Moonwalk: Moonwalk is as Sunwalk, only it can only use used during night time hours. Planet = Planetwalk: The Tirivahni can move in and out of various realms without needing to use doorways. Keep in mind that those realms that are “inescapable” can be entered with Planetwalk, but can only be left through the inter-realm gateways as per normal Partial Change: Instead of fully transforming, the Tirivahni can choose to only change part of his or her body to make use of things like claws, wings, gills, night time vision eyes, prehensile tails etc. Note that Children of Icc, once they gain this ability, almost always wear their tails. Also, any animal parts worn can be damaged as normal, and if transformed back, the wounds remain on their corresponding Tirivahni form parts. Indigo Claw: The Tirivahni can use a full or partial change to summon the defensive portions of their animal form, such as claws, antenna, talons, fangs, tail, beak, etc. They can then charge this appendage with the energy of their soul, doing equal dice of damage as their proficiency in Brawl, only this damage is dealt to the IP instead of the PP. Magnificent Spirit: Once per character level following level 7, the Tirivahni may roll to see if their spirit in their animal form takes on an unusual size. If they are a Tece Iseapo, they can roll 2d8, and if they roll a 1 on either, they gain this attribute. If they are a Tenye Iseapo, they can roll 1d8 with the same chance. Magnificent spirit doubles all damage done in animal form. If they achieve this form at any point, they then stop rolling on subsequent Level-ups. Gift of the Pomeli (Ashka): At this point, the Tirivahni can select any Ashka Pomeli as their Patron Saint. It does not need to coincide with their Iseapo element, but certainly can if they so choose. They then gain the corresponding gift that they can activate by successfully rolling their NMP check.Azjik (Sun) – God of the People, guidance – Perfect Leadership. Auto-succeed any Leadership check. Benayne (Moons) – Goddess of Education, crafting skills – Perfect Knowledge. Auto-succeed any Study-Recording check.Donsil (Sun) – God of Wealth, indulgence – Perfect Balance. Auto-succeed any Trading check.Dorsim (Light) – God of Life, experience – Increase Resistance. Permanently increases all Resistance rolls by 1 die.Emmaitu (Planet) – Goddess of Fortune, chance – Perfect Luck. Auto-succeed any Luck check.Forzai (Light) – God of Hunting, marksmanship – Perfect Shot. Automatically target any normal target.Fularn (Moons) – Goddess of Invention, application of knowledge – Perfect Logic. Auto-succeed any Science check.Ginnailu (Earth) – God of Crops, farming, cultivation – Perfect Crop. Never be without ready sources of food.Izdarn (Sun) – God of Productivity, the joy in one’s work – Perfect Aptitude. Auto-succeed checks on one of the following (select one): Boat-handling, Transport, Swim, Fortune Telling.Kemma (Light) – Goddess of Medicine, healing – Perfect Treatment. Auto-succeed any Medicine check.Kyarina (Fire) – Goddess of the dance, allure, captivation – Perfect Step. Auto-succeed any Dance or Tumble check.Mayanine (Dark) – Goddess of the Huskline, metaphysics – Perfect Sight. Auto-succeed any Metaphysics check.Mekekla (Planet) – Goddess of the Royal Family, tradition – Perfect Rule. Auto-succeed any Public affairs check.Mordi (Dark) – Goddess of Death, final passage of the soul – Increase Strength. Permanently increase all Strength rolls by 1 die.Nuossi (Light) – Goddess of Youth, children. Perfect Innocence. Auto-succeed any Religion check.Orpeal (Air) – God of Music, art, poetry – Perfect Grace. Auto-succeed any Charisma check.Pedaely (Moons) – Goddess of Marriage, family – Perfect Match. Auto-succeed any Manipulation check.Philin (Planet) – God of the Soul, memory – Perfect Soul. Auto-succeed any Channelling check.Rantam (Fire) – God of Mischief, trickery – Perfect Escape. Auto-succeed any Subterfuge check.Rulaydin (Fire) – God of War, armed combat – Perfect Weapon. Select one weapon in the owners possession; no matter what blow it’s AC cannot be damaged nor the weapon broken. This gift can be transferred to a new weapon should the owner chose, but cannot bless more than one weapon at a time.Sedadine (Light) – Goddess of the Manna Weave, enchantment. Perfect Charm. Auto-succeed any Sex/Seduction check.Zamanto (Fire) – God of Smithing, empty-hand combat – Perfect Craft. Auto-succeed any Crafting check. Gift of the Pomeli (Ñdai): At this point, the Tirivahni can select any Ñdai Pomeli as their Patron Saint. It does not need to coincide with their Iseapo element, but certainly can if they so choose. They then gain the corresponding gift that they can activate by successfully rolling their NMP check.Ardenidal (Planet) – Goddess of Autumn, decay – Immunity to diseases.Balaste (Dark) – Goddess of the Animals, wilderness – Subdue Wild beast. Calm/tame any wild creature that is spooked/aggressive/afraid etc.Brujil (Earth) – God of the Mountains, crystal, gemstones – Summon earthquake.Cephus (Planet) – God of Time, eternity – Retain Youth. Tirivahni stops aging at the point and condition in which they take this gift.Eirdula (Air) – Goddess of Lightning, storms – Summon lightning/electricity.Gushran (Air) – God of Wind, sailing – Commune with the Winds. Talk to the wind spirits for information or to send messages.Hadulit (Earth) – Goddess of Plants, flowers, pollination – Coax Plants. Causes plants to grow rapidly to the will of the Tirivahni.Jizuim (Water) – God of Rain, mist, dew – Summon Rainfall.Jullieker (Sun) – God of the Sun, daytime – Banish Shadows. Can also be used to break the clouds.Kekmae (Earth) – Goddess of the Forests, mushrooms – Commune with the trees. Can speak with the trees and plants of the forest to glean information.Lanakem (Water) – Goddess of the Lakes, rivers – Ford River. Can ford or cross any river or lake without aid.Loffur (Dark) – God of Shadows, ghosts – Immunity from becoming Grey.Molammim (Fire) – God of Flame, sparks, embers – Immunity to burns.Nekaiya (Dark) – Goddess of Winter, the shades – Immunity to all Status Effects.Sashin (Air) – God of the Sky, travel – Permanently increase all Intelligence rolls by 1 die.Tamah (Sun) – God of Summer, the prime of life – Increase Initiative by 3.Tuvonzir (Air) – God of Spring, renewal – Permanently increase all Recovery rolls by 1 die.Uvarn (Moons) – Goddess of the Moons, night time – Illuminate the Darkness.Veteirndi (Water) – Goddess of the Oceans, tides – Summon sea storm.Vildu (Light) – God of Light, epiphany – Permanently increase all agility rolls by 1 die.Welawe (Air) – Goddess of the Stars, fate – Permanently increase all Wisdom rolls by 1 die.Yutoyu (Water) – God of Snow, ice – Freeze water source/immunity to ice burns. Tenye House (or Tece House): Or Tece House, as the case may be. This is a permanent protection from the corresponding element of their God. As one belongs to the House of the Tenye or Tece who’s form they assume, by this stage, (as in death) they will be made sacred to the element of their patron. In the living form, this gives them a heightened resistance to damage from that elemental source. The basic six are straightforward (light, dark, fire, water, earth, air) and protect you from natural as well as summoned elementals, cast magic and charms/runes etc of that elemental type. Sun refers to any cast source of offensive Manna Weave based magic; Moons refers to any cast source of offensive Huskline based magic. Planet refers to any poison, illness or disease – including slowing down the aging process. Category:Tirivahn Category:Racial Abilities Category:Races Category:Eastern Continent